1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an electric bicycle, and more particularly, to a drive unit for an electric bicycle having an improved structure to transmit a driving force to a wheel through a motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a bicycle is a means of transportation for a short distance, and widely used for enhancement of heath or as a hobby.
In recent years, an electric bicycle having a motor has been developed to be driven by a driving force of the motor so as to travel in long distance, or reduce physical exhaustion.
A motor installed on the electric bicycle to provide a driving force is used while being installed on a front wheel or a rear wheel (hereinafter, referred to as a wheel in common) of the electric bicycle, to rotate the wheel, thereby enabling the running of the electric bicycle. In order to transfer a rotary force of the motor to the wheel, a drive unit is constituted by including a motor, serving as a driving source, and a decelerator to reduce the rotary force of the motor. Numerous studies and researches have been conducted on a drive unit capable of stably transfer the driving force.